swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 137
Synopsis "Dead Relatives" Abby Holland comes to tied to a chair in a darkened Sunderland Corporation lab. She is surprised to find that her captor is her old enemy General Sunderland, whom she thought dead. She is further surprised when he reveals that he is possessed by her evil uncle Anton Arcane. They are interrupted by Constance Sunderland, who demands to know what Abby is doing there. Her father lies that he is using Abby as bait to bring the Swamp Thing to them. Constance suggests that they just kill her, but the General responds angrily that things will proceed by his plans alone. Meanwhile, in Louisiana, Swamp Thing and his companions wonder what could have caused his daughter Tefé's dramatic change in appearance until Don Reynard reminds them that Abby has been kidnapped. As if on cue, they are visited by an apparition of General Sunderland. Swamp Thing is not so easily fooled, and realizes that he is being visited by Anton Arcane. Arcane commands that if Swamp Thing ever wants to see Abby again, he will bring Tefé to Sunderland Corp Headquarters within 48 hours. Don Reynard offers his private Lear Jet as a means of transporting the girl to Washington. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing wonders what John Constantine will contribute. Constantine suddenly remembers that Sunderland Corp contacted him for a reference for Doctor Lawrence Polygon. He recalls that Polygon was a hack, who didn't know the danger of messing with psychic powers. He had attempted to apply for membership into the Magi Guild, and Constantine had been happy to veto him. Last Constantine had heard, Polygon was working on trying to resurrect the dead. In the lab in which Abby is captive, Polygon muses that perhaps Arcane will make her into a bride for him. Abby refuses to respond, and the creature becomes agitated to the point of collapsing on the floor in tears. Elsewhere, Constance Sunderland complains that Abby should not be kept there, and should simply be killed. Her father reacts angrily again, and so she sneaks down to the lab with plans to kill Abby. The General finds her first, and sends Constance out with a slap. Back in her office, Constance is reminded by the slap she received of her father's past behavior. He had been known to strike her frequently. She had hoped that bringing her father back would bring them closer, but the General never changes. Constantine and Reynard arrive at Sunderland Corp with Tefé, and barge into Constance Sunderland's office. She attempts to throw them out, but her father intervenes. The General demands to know where the Swamp Thing is, knowing that he wouldn't leave his daughter unprotected. In responds, Swamp Thing and Lady Jane materialize out of the potted plants and the wooden door. Sunderland orders Polygon to capture Tefé, but Swamp Thing refuses to relinquish her until he can see Abby. Sunderland has some Un-Men drag Abby out in a wedding gown and veil, holding a knife to her throat. With the bargain set, Sunderland's possessor - Anton Arcane - demands for Tefé to build him a new body. He presents a cloned fetus, and commands the little girl to accelerate its growth for him, lest her mother die. Tefé complies, causing the little infant to grow into an adult male's form. Immediately, Arcane transfers his spirit into the new body, allowing the General's body to collapse - as dead as ever. The bargain complete, Arcane releases Abby. Unfortunately, he has already had his way with her, and caused her to become hideously deformed like his Un-Men. Appearances "Dead Relatives" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Lady Jane *John Constantine *Tefé Holland *Sunderland Corporation **Constance Sunderland **General Sunderland ***Anton Arcane **Polygon *Un-Men *Don Reynard *Phantom Stranger *Zatanna Locations *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish *Washington, D.C. Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 137 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-137-dead-relatives/4000-38059/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 137] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues